A Prophecy Revealed
by Child of the Muse
Summary: written for the quidditch fanfiction competition


**A/N: Optional Prompts: 5. (word) freedom, 10. (picture) images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSfz1usuuYjjWIV1LknA9JujnO162gmp34TuVCl4tduqkdVnhgWST0WyVpd7A, 14. (word) information**

A middle aged blond man sat on a deep green wingback leather chair, his ankles crossed comfortably in front of him, as though the screams of the woman in the room next to them meant nothing. In his hand, he held a book of information on raising children, and in the tick at the corner of his eyes, he held annoyance. But if you looked into the eye itself, you could see the concern hidden behind mental walls of steel, walls only one man could break.

If Salazar Slytherin was cool, calm, and collected, his partner was most certainly the opposite. His bright-green eyes were filled with fright, his hands were clasped behind his back, one foot moved agitatedly in front of the other and he flinched with every scream. His wild crimson hair ran in a long tangled flood down his back. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"And you _do_ think it will work?"

"I engineered a great many things in my time and am responsible for some of the greatest magic known to man. This was practically _nothing_. Of course it will work, Godric. Now sit down and wait."

"What if something happens to our child? What if she isn't able to deliver? What if-"

"If we live our lives by what _could_ happen, then we shall never discover what will. Now _sit down._"

"Salazar, he's our _son!_ How can you expect me to just sit here and not _worry_?"

Another piercing scream rent the night and he made to run towards the door, towards his son. He would have made it, had two deceptively strong arms not chosen that moment to hold him back.

"Godric, calm yourself immediately. The girl is _nothing_."

"What about our son?! What if they save her before they save him?!"

"They _will_ save our son before they shall save her, otherwise I shall-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear about you…killing people."

"It is not as if that is a course of action I choose to take daily."

"I hate it when you do it and you know it."

He waved a spidery hand dismissively. "Purely scientific experiments call for unorthodox action. Regardless, the boy, our son, is safer than you could possibly imagine."

"But when shall we see him?"

"Now. Look behind you."

Pure joy overtook his lovers chiseled face and the wild eyes as he waved off the healer. Arms wired with thick muscle held the sleeping child gently, as though he could break. "He's so small."

"Indeed. Regardless of his small stature at the moment, he shall make a fine heir in the days to come."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Perhaps for a moment." The child was laid gently in his arms and he made sure to support the head, as he had seen others do with these small greedy useless infants. But this was no mere squalling hellion. No, _this_ was his very own son.

He had never thought he would see this day, preferring men as he did. He had never thought he would find another who would prefer to feel the weight of their heir, stroke the softness of their child's hair, feel the light fragility that could only come from being so young. He once again thanked whatever force had sent Godric to him.

And then the blond haired boy opened and his eyes…beautiful, bright, perfect almond shaped green eyes. He could only think of one similar sight more beautiful, the sight that happened to be standing near him now, but there were no words for what he felt. Love was too weak an emotion to describe the heart wrenching joy…the same joy copied in the most enrapturing eyes he had ever seen.

"I know."

They walked towards the crib together and he set the child down in it gently. Godric leaned over and kissed his head while he summoned the chairs so they could be near their child.

This was the proudest moment of his life…so naturally, he should have known it could not last.

"He shall be powerful."

"Of that, there can be no doubt, my old friend."

"Indeed, he shall be."

Helena was a witch that all knew well, and feared…at the very least, she had gained a healthy amount of respect. She was the bringer of gifts, power, information, and prophecy, but her flip side was equally as destructive.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Freedom. There is a time coming where all will be oppressed. Your line is the last that will be able to save the world as we know of it."

"From what?"

"The angels."

"Impossible! They have been corralled since before _my_ time!"

"By your grandfather, correct? If I remember correctly, he took a reptilian wife and breeded for power, much as you have done."

"You know nothing of what he's done and what he hasn't. You-"

He laid a hand on his defensive lover. "So you say, though not all is as it seems."

"I mean not disrespect. Your union is indeed, powerful. As are your bloodlines. That is why I have come with information."

"Than let us hear."

"When Holly blooms, it's twin shall rise under summer skies. Both must join, lest both die, for should they become enemies, neither can live while the others survives. And thus the power will lie with the one who can vanquish him, born as the seventh month dies. But should death upon lightning combine, no angels could stand the test of time."

"So my line shall defeat them?"

"Yes. But it is equally possible that your line shall be defeated, depending on the fate of your heir."

"So this young one is not my heir."

"No, not yet. But he shall come and he shall wield powers not even you know of. His consort shall be from your lovers line."

"That's impossible."

"Not quite. Your lines will split, in time, one going in one direction, the other going in another. Both will accept their lineage from a different line and pass it down. You shall see. You shall know."

"Very well."

She walked away, her crow cawing and taking off from her shoulder. He sat down in his armchair and stared at the fire, thoughts already on the future.


End file.
